


To Tell You

by ohmymcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Because she doubts herself, But she doesn't tell her, F/F, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, SuperCorp, and fixes everything, kara finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymcgrath/pseuds/ohmymcgrath
Summary: Lena Luthor doesn't trust people. But she does trust Kara Danvers. She trusts her, even though she knows the other woman is lying to her.





	To Tell You

Lena Luthor didn't trust people.

It wasn't something she did intentionally. She didn't mean to keep people at a distance or always question their motives, to analyze rather than _feel_. But Lena was a _Luthor_ , and a lifetime under Lillian's harsh gaze had given a layer of steel to her skin. Had made it hard for her to rely on others and see the best in them. 

Now, that didn't mean that her heart didn't get in the way at times. Lillian had warned her - lectured her - more times than she could count about how her emotions would be her downfall some day. 

And she had been right. 

That day, the day everything changed, was the day Clark Kent walked into her office, his mouth curved almost smugly as he faced the sister of his arch enemy with judgment in his eyes. Her hackles had raised immediately, her shoulders stiffening as she raised her chin and summoned all of her Luthor pride and stared him down. So focused was she on remaining composed that she was taken completely off guard when he stepped aside to reveal a woman beside him. 

_Kara Danvers_. 

Kara, with her radiant smile and her light blue eyes that shone like sapphires in the bright light of National City. Eyes that were looking at Lena with something soft and kind, something she was so unaccustomed to seeing directed at her that she'd almost stumbled over her heels as she stared back, in awe and trying to relish in the gaze for as long as possible. 

It was instinct, and instinct alone, that kept her voice steady as she responded to Clark's inquiries about her involvement with the Venture explosion. It was Lillian's training that kept her movements fluid and her gaze sharp, and if her heart was beating a little faster than normal and her eyes occasionally flickered to the bubbly little reporter (for she was a reporter, Lena was sure, or very soon would be), well, at least she did so silently, unnoticeably, safely. 

She'd had no idea, then, how that unassuming beauty would come to change her life. To change her. Kara Danvers became her best friend. She became her closest confidant, her unwavering supporter, her greatest strength.

And Lena couldn't find it in herself to regret a single moment of it. 

Kara was like a ray of sunshine. When everyone else let her down, judged her, hurt her, manipulated her, abandoned her... Kara was always there. 

So Lena Luthor didn't trust people. 

But she did trust Kara. 

She trusted her, even when she knew that the other woman was lying to her. 

It hadn't taken long for Lena to realize that Kara and Supergirl were one and the same. Glasses and a ponytail may work for most people, but she supposed most people didn't _look_  at Kara as intently as she did. If they did, they would see the same flecks of orange in Supergirl's blue eyes, the same creases around her eyes when she smiled. They would notice how both women rambled when they were nervous and had a soft spot for people who were hurting. They would feel the same butterflies in their stomach when either woman looked at them. 

Like Lena did. 

Lena couldn't resent Kara's keeping her identity a secret. She knew that the more people who knew, the more it put Kara at risk and she would never want any harm to come to Kara. Not because of her, and certainly not if she could help it. 

Kara had her reasons, and she trusted that. Trusted her. 

Still, there was a small voice inside her, one that sounded remarkably like her mother, that told her that maybe it was because _Kara_ couldn't trust _her_. Lena was a Luthor after all, and for all that her friend always said otherwise, a lifetime of training had taught her that people didn't look past her family's history that easily.

Sure, she had tried to prove that she was different. But what if it wasn't enough? What if _she_ wasn't enough? She never had been before; not for Lillian, not even for Lex. She couldn't bear to disappoint Kara, too. 

So she stayed silent. Silent, because it was safer not to know, not to risk seeing disappointment or, worse, _fear_  on Kara's face should she find out Lena knew her secret. 

Lena couldn't lose her. She just couldn't. 

So, when Kara suddenly got a phone call in the middle of their lunch date that was not a date, Lena forced a smile to her face and held her breath as she waited for the inevitable, wishing every moment that she could tell her friend how proud she was of her, beg her to be safe. When she watched the TV as Supergirl fought aliens and men with guns and women who threw fire and lightening, she swallowed the urge to wrap Kara in her arms the next time she saw her and never let go. 

And it worked, for a while. 

Then, one day, everything went wrong. 

She'd been kidnapped, as seemed to happen more often than she would have liked. But, it did mean that she got to see Kara in all of her Supergirl glory, fighting off the men who had abducted her. This time had been closer than the others though (the exception being the time she'd gotten pushed over the L-Corp balcony). Seems someone had gotten the insane idea that attempting to drown her might get her to talk. Kara had shown up in time to save her, but she'd had half a mouthful of water down her throat before she did. 

Then Kara was there in her suit and cape, her strong arms wrapped around her so tightly that her warmth actually managed to slip through the wet and the cold and Lena had buried her face in Kara's neck and made a mistake. 

"Thank you, Kara."

The arms around her froze, the body against her going rigid until Lena realized her mistake and stumbled backwards. 

"Oh my God. I mean- Supergirl. I meant to thank..." she shook her head, her palms up in front of her. "I'm sorry, I just got confused because of what happened and..."

But it was no use. Kara was looking at her as if she'd struck her. 

"Lena..."

"No," she blurted, trying to stall. "No, I didn't mean it, I promise. Can we just pretend I never-" 

But then Kara took a step towards her and it caught Lena so much by surprise that her words died on her tongue. 

"You know?"

Lena wanted so desperately to lie. If she lied, they could go back to pretending and Lena wouldn't risk losing the most important person in her life. 

But Kara was looking at her with those wide blue eyes, imploring and beautiful and Lena just _couldn't_. 

"Yes," she whispered, so quietly it barely stirred the air before her. 

Kara frowned and dropped her gaze to the floor, and oh but that made Lena's heart sink. Her fingers itched to reach for her, to explain, to make every promise imaginable if only Kara would _stay_  but instead she let the silence drag on until her eyes burned. 

And then Kara breathed a single word, _how_ , and the floodgates broke. 

"How could I not?" she choked out with a humorless laugh that made her throat sting. "You're," _the woman I love_ , "my best friend. I know what your eyes look like. I know your smile. I know the way your nose scrunches when you laugh, and the way your eyes light up when someone else does. You can't hide a heart like yours with a ponytail and glasses. Not from me. I _see_ you, Kara."

She can't bear to look up, to see the reaction to her words, so it takes her utterly by surprise when, after a beat of silence, Kara is suddenly right in front of her. And then there are a pair of warm hands cradling her jaw. And then the softest pair of lips is pressed against hers. 

She feels herself hesitate for barely a moment before her eyes slip closed and there's a sound vibrating against her mouth but she can't tell who it came from. It might have been her, because this is one of the single, best moments of her life even though she's still soaking wet and her throat is raw and she's pretty sure tears are streaming down her face and she has no idea what this _means_. 

Kara's grip on her is gentle, but sure, her mouth sipping soft kisses from her lips, and when Lena wraps her arms around Kara's waist it's definitely Kara who groans this time. The sound makes Lena smile and she feels Kara's mouth lift in response, their lips parting so they can rest their foreheads together. 

"I-I'm sorry if that was out of line," Kara is saying hesitantly. "I should have asked..." 

"It was perfect," Lena answers softly, just wanting to hold onto this moment forever. Because she still doesn't know where they stand. This could be a goodbye, for all she knew, and she tried to steel her heart just in case because it would be what she deserved. 

Kara pulls back to look at her properly, and Lena can't read the expression on her face and it terrifies her. 

"I thought about telling you so many times," she says. 

Lena feels her breath catch. Kara thought about telling her... but didn't. Of course. 

She swallowed hard. "I am a Luthor, after all," she says, feeling numb as her arms slip from Kara's waist and she steps back to put some distance between them. 

She doesn't see the way Kara frowns in confusion. 

"Wait, is that what you think?" she asks, her voice suddenly urgent. "That I didn't tell you because I don't trust you?" 

Lena nods even though her head feels like lead. 

"I don't blame you."

"Lena... Rao-" Kara closes the distance between them again and grabs one of her hands in a gentle grip, pressing it to her chest as her other lifts Lena's chin. "I trust you with my life."

Lena barely stops herself from scoffing, but only because Kara is looking at her so sincerely that the tiniest spark of hope is igniting in her chest against her will. 

"Then..." she trails off. 

"Lena, you mean everything to me. You're my friend, but it's so much more than that. And I can't... I..." She takes a deep breath. "I've lost so many people I love. And now, being Supergirl, the people I have left are at risk. Someone already kidnapped Alex because they were trying to hurt me. You knowing puts you in danger. I-I don't want to lose you. I _can't_ lose you."

Lena lets out the breath she'd been holding through the entirety of Kara's speech in a rush, relief and warmth and love turning her insides into jelly as a wide smile comes over her face. 

Kara lets go of her hand when she tugs on it so Lena can wrap her arms around the other woman's neck instead. 

"You, Kara Danvers, are never going to lose me."

Kara tilts her head until her nose is pressed into Lena's neck. 

"Promise?" 

It's asked so hesitantly, so needfully, that Lena's heart skips. "I promise."

For a long moment, they just hold each other, clinging to the other as if they can fight off anyone who tries to separate them simply by willpower alone. And then Kara changes everything. 

"I see you too, Lena. And I love you."

Lena thinks trusting Kara is perhaps the best decision she's ever made. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ohmymcgrath on Twitter :)


End file.
